


Pregnant Cas One Shot

by Dark_Silver



Category: Destiel supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Silver/pseuds/Dark_Silver





	Pregnant Cas One Shot

Castiel is in his 8th month of the pregnancy. For some reason he has been having more back issues than the usual pregnant man. He, despite what every single website he went on said that it should end the 5th or 6th month, has had bad ankle swelling and his belly had swollen twice the size of what it was supposed to be. He’d known his pregnancy wasn’t a normal pregnancy since the second month. Of course once he started having symptoms that he didn’t think were normal, he told Dean and Dean insisted that he go to the pediatrician and get it checked out. Nothing seemed wrong on the sonogram so they just watched more carefully. This was definitely not the kind of pregnancy he wanted. Though, Dean was definitely an amazing distraction from it. He has always been the best husband to Castiel. Throughout the entire pregnancy Dean has cooked Castiel breakfast, even when he had to go to work, he’d make Cas’s favorite and lead it in the oven to keep warm with a not with something like “Wish I could have been there when you woke up, breakfast is warm in the oven, call me when you wake up, your voice, even over the phone makes my day better. Love you, see you soon.” That’s always a wonderful thing to wake up to, of course the bacon, sausage pancake wrap with peanut butter (Castiel’s favorite breakfast since he started getting the symptoms of the pregnancy) would always start him off in a good mood. After Castiel ate his coffee and took those big nasty tasting vitamins that Ellen made him get he called Dean.

“Hello Dean, Good Morning”

“Morning Cas, how was breakfast?” Castiel could hear Dean’s pride in his voice.

“It was great! Thank you. Me and Jo appreciate it. I even felt her kick when it was gone, kinda like she wanted me.” Cas chuckles, he hears Dean laugh a little too.

“How’s work?”

“Well it isn’t as good as waking up with you in my arms but it’s not hell. I wish Bobby wouldn’t call me in so early sometimes. Don’t we get like maternity leave or somethin’?”

“You get paternity leave, but I would get maternity leave because I’m the one having the baby. Sometimes I kinda wish it was you. Imagine you with a swollen belly and ankles walking around complaining about Jo kicking.” Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. Dean could never be pregnant let alone go through childbirth. “But anyway, want me to bring you lunch? I want to cook so I have something to do, and it would be nice seeing you?”

“I don’t want you on your feet. You need to rest Cas, Jo’s gonna be comin’ soon and she’s gonna be a handful. I know your sore all over and I don’t want you hurtin’. So no its-”

“ah ah ah, shush. It wasn’t really a question. I wanted to know what you wanted not if you wanted me to come. I want to see you and I’m bored. So what do you want?”

“Dammit Cas” Dean sighs. Castiel knows how to get under Dean’s skin, but he can’t do anything. Cas is hard headed and once he has his mind set on something, he doesn’t change it. Arguing would just put stress on him. “Just go buy me a burger from Ellen’s.”

“No Dean, I want to _cook_ you something. I’ll just make you a burger. Love you, see you as 12:30. ” He makes a kissing sound at the phone and hangs up before Dean could say something. _Oh well,_ Castiel thought, gives him something to do, and he could tease Dean when he gets there.

 

``````

 

In the middle of flipping the burger Castiel feels something. The only way he could describe it is how the pregnancy books describe contractions. That couldn’t be right, Jo wasn’t supposed to be here for another two weeks. He calls Dean.

“Cas? Are you okay? Did something happen? Do you need somethin’?”

“Dean. I think I’m having contractions.” Castiel can practically hear Dean switch to panic mode.

“What do you want me to do? Want me to come get you and take you to the doctor? The pediatrician? Hell I can take you to Ellen if you think she can help.” “

No I can driv- OHHHHHHH.” Castiel winces at the pain.

“Cas?! CAS! What happened? Are you okay? I’m coming home.” Castiel can’t move for a minute or so, and he had to force himself to take deep breaths as Dean hangs up the phone. Maybe he should have listened to Dean.

 

Dean gets home in less than 10 minutes and Castiel somehow got himself to the couch close to the door, diaper bag in hand. They had a diaper bag and suitcases packed since the seventh month when they decided on a name. When Dean walks in he immediately goes to Castiel. He is in the middle of a contraction. “Cas, hey I’m here. We’re gonna take you to the emergency room okay?” Castiel nods. “I’m gonna go get the suitcases, the diaper bag, and the car seat in the car in case we need it. I’ll come back and carry you to the car when I’m done.” Castiel knows that Dean is one of the strongest men he’d ever met, but he couldn’t carry Castiel, pregnant belly an all.

 

They eventually get Castiel to the car and to the emergency room. On the ride there, his water broke in the car. That was a good sign, at least they knew that Jo was going to come soon. As soon as Dean got a nurse to help Castiel into a wheelchair, he parked the closest he could. He practically sprinted back to Castiel and insisted that he push Castiel’s wheelchair, They got in the room and called Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Jess, Charlie, Chuck, and even Garth to tell them that Jo will probably be here in a day or two. Castiel got into the room and the doctor came in to measure how far Jo was. Turns out, Jo wanted to be born within the next hour because Castiel was 8 centimeters. Once Castiel got his epidural, despite Dean’s protests of just a natural birth without anything, the doctor decided to have Castiel start pushing. About 10 pushes in, Jo was here. Dean cut the umbilical cord and went with the nurse to watch her as she got weighed on the other side of the room when the doctor yelled to the nurse

“Here comes the other one!” Dean nearly fainted. All of the blood rushed out of Castiel as he started to push for the second baby. 20 minutes later Castiel and Dean were proud parents to twins, a boy named Gabriel John Winchester and a girl named Joanna Mary Winchester.

``````

As Castiel got some rest, Dean took both of the babies in his arms as he sat in the rocking chair. He sang his favorite song to them, and as they started to drift off to sleep he said softly “It’s okay guys, daddy’s got you. I will alway protect y’all and your other daddy. I love him more than anything, but like I love you guys, John as unexpected as you were. I’ll be a better dad to you than mine was.” He kissed their foreheads and laid them in their beds. Jo started crying and looked like she was reaching up for Dean. As soon as he had her, she stopped crying. She was going to be a daddy’s girl.


End file.
